


Moon over Orlais

by MzRogueRaz (EggplantRed)



Series: A Little Bit [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Be Quiet, Biting, F/M, Lessons in Self-Restraint, Smut, War Table (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggplantRed/pseuds/MzRogueRaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between darkspawn and nobility defined crises, external forces had conspired to keep them apart recently.<br/>He missed her terribly and decided to pay her a visit in the War Room.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon over Orlais

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, brief mentions of mildly rough foreplay. Nothing too graphic but warning anyway just in case.

Their caravan was riding up to the Skyhold gates. They'd been in the Graves and Bull was more than happy to be returning. He didn't know if it was because of all the nature, the history of the area, or if the enemies were just particularly nasty there but jaunts to the Emerald Graves were always best when they were quick as far as he was concerned. He rode between Dorian and one of the scouts, halfheartedly listening to Dorian prattle on about something. His mind was occupied with plans for a steamy, hot bath with Alcina followed by full body massages later that night after he checked in with the Chargers. As they approached Skyhold's entrance though, he knew his plans were thwarted when he noticed Josephine standing amongst the soldiers at the gate. She never met the caravan's arrival unless Alcina was urgently needed. Sure enough, she barely had time to remove her pack from the wagon before Josie carted her away.

Nobles were arriving daily and traveling with Alcina off to nearby towns for visits. She'd barely seen the inside of Skyhold since their return. He'd only seen her twice and each time she could only wink at him from the distance as she was stuck entertaining some noble or settling some dispute. Since their arrangement first began, they'd hardly spent any time apart. She usually took him on all her travels away from Skyhold except in extreme situations where showing up with a Qunari would be frowned upon.

Sitting there in the tavern over a week later, Bull was left alone with his racing thoughts and plenty to drink. He hadn't smelled her honeysuckle scented hair or felt her soft skin rub against him as she slept. He hadn't felt her grip him in ecstasy as he entered her nor tasted her nectar on his tongue as she reached her climax. He missed the way she kissed the tip of his nose when she woke up and hearing her laugh at his bad puns. It might have been the mead he'd been drinking most of the evening, him truly missing her, or a combination of both but he'd grown agitated with each swallow. Bull knocked back the remaining mead and slammed his mug on top of the barrel next to him. Cabot shot a curmudgeonly glance his way as he stood up. The copious amounts of mead he'd indulged in caused a little unsteadiness in his gait but he didn’t care. He wanted to see her and that was that. He carefully made his way across the mostly empty courtyard into the main hall in search of her.

Alcina happened to be in the war room. It'd been awhile since she worked so much and so late. There weren't any signs of a Blight but darkspawn were cropping up all over the place for unknown reasons. Noble houses were seeing increased adversity and traitors in their midst. It was insanity but she had to sift through it all.

He entered the main hall and was greeted by a few soldiers on patrol. He nodded greetings to them in passing as he walked to the center of the room. Bull paused to consider if he should head to her suite or the war room. 

_She's been on the move since we got back. Probably working now._

He opened the doors to Josie's office, forgetting to be mindful of not disturbing anyone. The fireplace was still lit but Josie was long done working for the night from the looks of her desk. Bull continued on down the hall until he was in front of the huge hole in the wall. He paced outside the door to the war room, reconsidering his decision to storm over here after her. She could have still been in there with Leliana or Cullen. He took a deep breath to regain some composure and opened the door slowly. Stepping just inside the doorway, he could make out a few candles on each end of the war table. She never liked to waste candles on the whole room if it was just her working, always placing them only where necessary. When he finally adjusted to the dim lighting, he saw Alcina was bent over the table, moving pieces along the map. His cock stiffened at the sight of her bent over with her plump ass in the air. Thankfully she was alone and he wouldn't have to make up some excuse for why he was barging in like he was. He took a second to steady himself and started walking towards her as quietly as he could. His brace creaked with each step and he silently cursed to himself as he made his way towards her. It was all for naught though because she was so engrossed in the map and missives on the table that she didn't notice him approach her from behind.

"You're working too hard,” as he quickly closed the gap between them.

Almost leaping out of her skin, “Sodding nug’s hide! Bull, you startled me!”

Before she could turn and face him, he wrapped his hand around her neck and tilted her head up to meet his gaze. The dazed look in her eyes was quickly replaced by something more basal and primal. He shifted his hand, exposing some of her neck, as he leaned down and bit her. She could only manage to grasp at his arm and moan as she was pinned against the table while his free hand cupped her breasts. His warm, mead laden breath against her neck as he licked and kissed her sent tingles throughout her body. He began fumbling with the hooks on her top, realizing then that he may be a bit more intoxicated than he originally estimated.

Sensing his increasing frustration as he fussed with the hooks and trying to allay her own, “Bull, let me help.”

He paused for a second before grunting in agreement and releasing her to remove the troublesome top. She could finally turn around to see his face clearly. Seeing the intense passion mixed with slight intoxication on his face only hastened soaking her smalls. She wanted to be naked and wanted him all over her immediately. Her hands moved to quickly undo the frustrating amount of hooks that kept her shirt on.

“That was...uhhh,” he stammered slightly with awe at how quickly she'd gotten it off.

“Fast. Been practicing. Can't have you tearing all my clothes off me,” she winked at him as she worked the sleeves off.

He laughed but soon went silent as the last of her sleeve was down to her wrist and the tunic flew past him across the room. She stood there before him in just a tank top and her lace up leggings.

Usually they were amongst his favorites that she wore because her ass looked particularly delicious in them and he enjoyed helping her untie and remove them with his teeth. At that very moment though? They could have been a snarling demon whose sole purpose was to act as another stumbling block to ravaging her there on the table. She bent down to unlace her boots when he interrupted her.

“No, leave them.“

“Yes Bull,” as she complied and gripped the edge of the table behind her instead, awaiting his next move. He paid no mind to the fluid trickling down his thigh as a wicked grin grew across his face. Bull moved closer and stopped just short of pinning her against the table’s edge once more.  In one swift motion, he bent down and grabbed underneath her ass and lifted her onto the table. Her heavy, lustful eyes and raspy breathing made his cock jump. He wanted to pin her down and coax more than a few colorful dwarven phrases from her as he pounded her against the map of Thedas but immediately thought of something that would be just as arousing, if not more.

He gripped her hips and dug his fingertips in as he swallowed the whimper emerging from her throat. Their absence from each other was evident as they nipped and sucked at each other’s tongues and lips voraciously. After several minutes, they finally parted, both needing to pause for air.

While he had the opening to remind her, “Now you know I'm a big fan of all the lovely noise you usually make but that noise will be even louder in this cavernous room.”

Annoyed, she huffed under her breath realizing the predicament she was facing. The sounds from the room could echo to Josie's office during the day with the inner council in there and the main hall bustling with activity. At night when the hall was practically empty except the patrols? They'd probably heard some of their noise making already but were being mindful since they saw Bull enter.

“I don't want one of the patrols to pass by, mistake your wonderful moans and groans for being hurt in a bad way, and bust in here to the Inquisitor’s naked ass over Orlais.”

She smirked at the thought of the two of them blinding some poor recruit with their war table antics.

Steadily aroused by his natural musk mixed with the mead in his sweat beginning to coat his skin, she began grinding against his erection while she sat there. Her warmth and growing wetness permeated her clothes; he started to feel it coming through his pants and it definitely didn't help the discussion right then. He dug his fingertips into her hips a little more to still her and sucked hard on her shoulder, hoping to gain a few precious seconds to complete his thought before she drove them both mad with passion.

“Be a good Kadan and stay as quiet as you can for me." He let go of her hip and brought one thick finger over her closed lips, "I will help you if you want me to but I'll give you the chance to do it for yourself first.”

He usually encouraged all manner of noise from her but a request to remain silent was oddly titillating. A rush of warmth flooded her and the pulsing in her groin intensified as she grew wetter and more eager to be filled with him. She took his finger into her mouth and suckled it before slowly releasing it and nodding in agreement.

Pleased that she would obey or try her hardest to, “Good. Now let's do something about these leggings.”


End file.
